Ice King vs Skull Kid
' Ice King vs Skull Kid' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It is the fourth episode of his first season. It features the Ice King from Adventure Time against Skull Kid ' from ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Description Possessed by a sinister magical artifact, these two have been driven to insanity by the power of the beast now controlling their body. Interlude Wiz: There are many types of villains in fiction. Some simply want to rule the world, while others are a bit more complicated than that. '''Boomstick: But not all villains have the intent of destruction on their mind. Some are just driven insane by cursed relics. Wiz: Ice King, the Ruler of the Ice Kingdom of Ooo. Boomstick: and Skull Kid, the mischevious masked imp of Termina. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it's our job to anylize their armor weapons and skills to find who would win a Death Battle. Ice King Is Crowned In DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Long ago, in the Cretaceous Period lived a wizard by the name of Evergreen, an elemental wizard with the power of ice. Boomstick: Turns out a whole group of these wizard guys gathered together to try and figure out what to do with this incoming comet that would wipe out life on the planet. But Evergreen had a plan. In secret he had created a crown that could grant the utermost wish of the wearer. WIz: However, fearing this would corrupt Evergreen the other elementals tried to prevent him from using it Boomstick: Too bad for them! He froze their asses and went off to try and stop the comet alone, by collecting the last piece he needed to power the crown. A magical ruby. Wiz: However, an injury left Evergreen unable to use the crown. Boomstick: Just like that old arm of your's Wiz! Wiz: Shut up Boomstick! This is all your fault.......ahem. Anyway.......the only person left to be able to use the crown was a little lizard named Gunther. However, upon putting on the crown it reacted to his desire to be like his friend Evergreen, turning him into an Ice Wizard. Boomstick: Yeah, not the best idea. Not only that but due to this the comet could not be stopped, andsadly this meant to end of not only Evergreen and Gunther, but also all the dinosaurs. Damn it. I'm going to miss Littlefoot. Wiz: However the crown survived, and if Jurassic Park has taught us anything, life finds a way. Boomstick: Eventually life filled the Earth again, and followed our own history for the most part. However, unbeknownst to all, the crown remained, and was eventually discovered. Wiz: Host after host, the crown continued to drive people mad, until one day it ended up in the hands of a researcher by the name of Simon Petrikov. Boomstick: Surviving the nuclear war, with nothing but a child named Marceline by his side, Simon sought to protect the girl using the crown to save their lives, only resorting to it when it was needed most. Wiz: Eventually, Simon was no more, and in his place was the Ice King! Boomstick: As the Ice King, Simon's abilities are beyond powerful. He can control and manipulate ice and snow to his will and even unleash freezing winds. (TBC) Skull Kid Is Unmasked In DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: The land of Hyrule is a majestic kingdom. From it's scenic mountain ranges, to it's rich lakes, to it's mysterious woods. Boomstick: The Lost Woods is home to the Kokiri, a child-like race who's youth is eternal. Damn, what I wouldn't give for that. Wiz: But these woods are not for the faint of heart. One wrong step and you could end up lost, the woods' magic consuming you and turning you into nothing more than a small imp. Boomstick: And that's the fate of one poor Hylian child. On a picnic with his parents, the child went into the woods, and much as the name Lost Woods would cause you to think, he got.....well....lost. Wiz: As the magical fog consumed him, the child was changed into the mysterious imp, simply named......Skull Kid! Boomstick: Skull Kid's memories became all jumbled, forgetting most of his life from outside the woods, aside from some familiar faces, he had no memory of his former home, that is aside from his friends, The Giants. Wiz: Eventually finding his way out, Skull Kid went to find his friends, but they got into a bit of a spat, leaving Skull Kid all alone. Boomstick: Just to rain on his parade, it began to rain. Taking to a nearby hollow log, Skull Kid hid from the elements, cold and alone. The poor thing. Wiz: That is until two fairy siblings named Tatl and Tael found him. They soon formed a friendship, and after the rain cleared they began to play...until one fateful night. Boomstick: That's right. Coming across a mask salesman, he found a mysterious and badass looking mask. Wiz: This was no ordinary spooky mask, this was Majora's Mask, a dark relic carved from the hide of a sinister monster named Majora, and used by a ainchent tribe in their hexing rituals. Boomstick: As Skull Kid put the mask on he felt a powerful aura swelling up inside, a power so incredible it drove him insane. Wiz: Attacking a passing young lad named Link, the masked imp took a liking to the kid and decided to play a sick game with him. Transporting Link to Termina, Skull Kid's mischevious ways were twisted by the mask, turning him from a simple trouble maker, into a malicious sorcerer. Boomstick: Sending the moon down to crush Termina, Skull Kid gave Link three days to stop him, just seeing Link's attempts to stop him 'cute'. Wiz: And to match Link, Skull Kid has some serious power up his sleeve. (TBC) Fight Ice King is seen in his castle talking to Gunther the Penguin. Ice King: I have a new plan to get Bubblegum to love me, Gunther. Gunther: WACK! Ice King: '''I know all my previous plans have failed, but this one is bound to work! You see, I found this mask that is said to give the wearer incredible power! With the power of both my crown and this mask I will easily impress Bubblegum! '''Gunther: WACK! Ice King: Oh, I put it right over there! Gunther: WACK! Ice King: '''Yes, right in the drawer the imp is looking through.....wait what?! Ice King turned and saw Skull Kid pull the mask out of the dresser. Putting it on, he let out a sigh of relief. '''Skull Kid: Much better. Ice King: Beat it, kid, and give me that mask back! I stole it from you fair and square while you were sleeping! Skull Kid: I don't take orders from geezers, old man. Ice King: Why you....ohhh you asked for it, i'm gonna end ya right here! Skull Kid: '''Bring it! FIGHT!''' Results Triva *The similarities between Ice King and Skull Kid are that both of them were simple people, who were overtaken by the power of a sinister relic that gave them incredible magical powers. This can also be considered a battle of opposites to an extent; whilst Ice King's crown was originally made to destroy an impacting projectile, Majora's Mask is being used to summon one. *Gunther makes a cameo. *This is one of Majora Moon's most wanted DEATH BATTLES, coming in at number three. Who do you think wins? Ice King Skull Kid Category:Majora Moon Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Possessed' Themed Death Battles Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:Magic Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:Adventure Time vs Zelda